Electrical adapters are widely used to convert alternating-current into regulated direct-current for use with laptop computers, mobile phones, and other devices. Adapters are typically designed to provide a constant voltage up to some rated level of output power. Devices that require power but do not contain their own components to derive the required voltage from mains electricity are commonly sold with an adapter suited to provide the appropriate voltage for the device.